Ed Stands Up
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: Similar to my "Luna Stands Up" story. Ed is abused by his family emotionally, and decided to leave when he has had enough.


Ed Stands Up

It was a usual day for Ed; being blamed for something Sarah did, getting an earful from his mother, and his father sitting on his ass watching the WWE Draft for only $9.99 on the WWE Network. Ed hated this life he had with his family. 'Heh. Family. What is that anyway? People who love each other despite their flaws. Nothing those…people ever do. What did I ever do to deserve this?' Ed thought to himself as he sat in his room to cry. He cried until he heard a knock on the window.

"Hey Lumpy. We've got a great idea for a scam. You see, it's a …Ed?" Eddy said when he came in and realized Ed had been crying. This wasn't right. Ed was the happy one, the guy who had been making him laugh since…well forever. "Ed, are you OK? What happened?" Eddy said as he went to check on Ed. As Ed was about to answer Eddy, Eddy realized what happened and growled. "It was those assholes again, wasn't it? Well, I'm gonna give them a piece of my mind, and a little of my fist," Eddy said as he went upstairs with the goal of confronting Ed's parents.

Ed tugged on Eddy's shirt. "Look Eddy, I really appreciate you being willing to stick up for me, but I need to deal with this myself. You would just waste your time on them," Ed told him with sorrow evident in his voice. Eddy never knew Ed to be like this. He knew that Ed's family was terrible, but not this terrible. Not terrible enough to make one of his best friends cry. "Well, if you're sure, Ed. See you later," Eddy said as he left, kind of feeling bad that he didn't do more for his friend.

 **Outside…**

"Eddy, you're back, and don't have Ed. What is going on here?" Double D asked as he had been waiting outside for 10 minutes for Eddy to come back with Ed. "Double D, Ed's in trouble. His family, well, treats him like dirt, and I think it's making him miserable," Eddy told Double D. Double D just stood there flabbergasted. He thought that Sarah was the only bad one in Ed's family, but he never thought that his parents would do stuff like this to him. "We must do something, Eddy. If Ed continues to take this, he could turn into a very troubled person. He could be in jail e could get violent tendencies, or…" Double D rambled as Eddy touched his shoulder.

"Double D, Ed said he wanted to deal with this himself. If he hadn't told me that, I would have gone up there and taught those assholes a lesson," Eddy said in a low voice. He hated the thought of his friends suffering, especially the way Ed was suffering. Double D then looked angry. "Eddy! You can't let him do that. I realize Ed may want to handle this alone, but he still needs help. And we must give him help," Double D told Eddy. "What are you talking about?" Eddy asked. Double D smiled and told Eddy to come with him.

 **At Ed's House…**

Ed was listening to some Sleeping with Sirens on his Ipod (that he won at an arcade, because his parents wouldn't let him have one, but they gave one to Sarah). Ed smelled his mother's cooking upstairs, and knew it was time to eat. He paused his music, and went upstairs to see what they were eating. His family was laughing and talking without him, and when he sat down, the conversation died down.

"What are you doing up here, stupid?" Sarah asked rather rudely. "To eat," Ed said, not being in the mood for this meaningless verbal assault. Ed then went to get some spaghetti, but his mother stopped him. "You need to ask someone to pass you the spaghetti." His mother told him harshly. He then saw Sarah do the exact same thing he was doing, and nobody told her off. "Why does Sarah get to do it?" Ed asked. "Don't change the subject on this, you worthless loser," his mom said.

That…that set him off. Ed grabbed her mother and shoved her to the floor. "ED! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Ed's dad yelled at him. "STANDING UP FOR MYSELF! AND LOOK AT YOU, ACTUALLY CARING ABOUT SOMEONE OTHR THAN YOURSELF, THAT IS A FUCKING MRACLE BECAUSE ALL YOU'VE EVER DONE IS STARE AT THE T.V. NEVER ONCE HAVE YOU GIVEN ME THE TIME OF DAY, ALL BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR SHITTY LITTLE EGO! MY LIFE WOULD PROBABLY BE BETTER IF YOU JUST DID SOMETHING OTHER THAN NOTHING ALL DAY, YOU LAZY PIECE OF CRAP!" Ed said as he finished his tirade against his father before tuning his attention to his mother.

"AND YOU! WHAT THE HELL KIND OF MOTHER ARE YOU? LOVING YOUR DAUGHTER MORE THAN YOUR FIRST BORN SON!?" Ed screamed at her with tears in is eyes. "Ed…I don't know…" his mother tried to explain. "DON'T TRY THAT SHIT WITH ME! YOU NEVER LOVED ME. YOU WOULD THROW ME OVER A FUCKING BRIDGE IF IT MEANT YOU CAN KEEP THIS LITTLE BRAT HAPPY. AND YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO CALL ME A FAILURE? THE AUDACITY TO CALL ME WORTHLESS! YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU'RE A FAILURE. AT EVERYTHING YOU DO. YOU'RE A FAILURE AS A MOTHER, AS A COOK, AS A WIFE, AS AN ACCOUNTANT, AND AS A PERSON IN GENERAL!" Ed screamed as his other started to cry. Ed had one final target; Sarah, who was looking at him with some anger, but the look was mixed with shock and fear.

"Oh, I've been waiting for this moment for years," Ed said quietly and maliciously, while wearing a smile that matched his malicious voice. "ED! YOU BETTER LEVE ME ALONE OR I'LL…I'LL," Sarah tried to threaten, but the look on Ed's face terrified her. "You're gonna do what? Go to mommy? Well, she's crying on the floor like a little bitch. YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A VINDICTIVE, BRATTY, SELF ENTITLED, SPOILED LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT! MY LIFE WOULD HAVE BEEN A LOT BETTER IF YOU WERE NEVER BORN. I WOULD HAVE NEVER HAD SO MANY HEAD INJURIES IF YOU NEVER WERE AROUND TO BLAME THINGS YOU DID ON ME! YOU SHOULD DO ME AND THE WHOLE FUCKING WORLD A FAVOR AND DROP DEAD!" Ed screamed at her before he went down to his room to collect his stuff. He needed everything because he was never coming back.

 **At Double D's house…**

Double D and Eddy were talking to Double D's dad, who was a lawyer about what was happening with Ed. They were until they heard screaming coming from Ed's house. And it sounded like Ed was the one who was screaming. Double D's dad looked over at their house, and told his son "Well, it looks like Ed has taken care of the problem himself," his dad told him. Eddy still wasn't satisfied. "Those people should be in jail! They tortured my friend for years!" Eddy told Double D's dad.

His dad then put a hand on his chin and smiled. "That, dear boy, can be arranged," Double D's father said as he picked up the phone. "Hello…yes….one of my son's friends…yes…Ok…thank you," Double D's father interacted before hanging up the phone. "Well kids, the police will be over there in five minutes. You two better go over there and help Ed," Double D's father told them before leaving the room. "Alright! Let's go Eddy," Double D said before the two headed towards Ed's house.

 **With Ed…**

Ed had packed all of his things with him. His console, his monster movie collection, his comic books, clothes, everything. He was walking away when he saw Double D and Eddy coming towards him. "Ed! Are you OK? We heard yelling coming from your home and…" Double D started before Ed interrupted him. "Oh, that was just me. It felt really good to tall them off, or yell them off, as the case may be. I feel like a new person," Ed said before Eddy put a hand on his friends shoulder.

"I'm proud of you, big guy. But, we have a confession to make. Double D's dad called the police on your family, and will be here in about a couple of minutes," Eddy told him. Ed just stared at him with a blank face for a second before cracking a small smile. "Good. They all deserve to be locked up," Ed told them. "Well, technically Ed, Sarah is too young to be in prison. She would most likely go to some sort of juvenile center or get some counseling," Double D corrected Ed. Ed just laughed and put a hand on Double D's shoulder. "Double D, I don't give a shit where they end up as long as it's far away from me," Ed told him before he heard police sirens.

"They're here, you guys wanna go watch?" Ed told them as he ran back to the house. Eddy and Double D just shrugged and followed him. The police busted into the house, and saw Ed's family all in the kitchen, still trying to recover from what just happened. They all surrendered without incident and were led into police cars.

The next day, Eddy said that they weren't doing any scams so that they can throw Ed a party to celebrate him leaving his family. Ed was now living with Eddy and his family, who were more than happy to take him in. The Eds were outside preparing for a party, when Kevin came up to them. "What the hell are you dorks doing? Another stupid scam?" Kevin asked, not knowing the situation, as he somehow slept through it. "Ed's parents and Sarah were taken away last night, and we're having a celebration to commemorate the occasion," Double D told him as he as putting some food on the table. "Oh, well…good for you, Ed," Kevin said before walking off.

The Eds went on with their party, where Ed was smiling for the first time in years without it being a mask to hide his misery. He knew that no matter what, his future would be bright, and nobody would take that away from him.

 **Sorry if it's not as good as you think, I'm not good at writing abuse. In all seriousness, if you are in this type of relationship, whether they are your parents or a partner, you need to get out of there ASAP. If someone is treating you like this, the only thing they deserve is a kick out of your life. Nobody, not even my worse enemies deserve this kind of treatment. You deserve to live a life without walking on eggshells, and to be happy. Don't let people who just beat you down for their own amusement take that away from you.**


End file.
